los cambios en el tiempo
by marirroma
Summary: Edward y bella de pequeños eran inseparables, poco antes de su octavo cumpleaños la familia de Edward se tiene que mudar de Phenix al recibir su padre un buen trabajo en otra ciudad. ¿que ocurrira si por azares del destino casi 10 años despues se reencuentran? ¿seguira ese amor? ¿o por extrañas circunstancias todo de vuelve un infierno? todos humanos
1. prefacio

_**PREFACIO**_

Todo lo que el amor puede brindar se asienta sobre la paciencia, la confianza y la fe ciega. ¿Qué pasaría si el amor de tu vida ha cambiado? ¿Y si fuera todo un engaño y solo tu lo descubrieras? En la familia todo puede ser o luces o sombras las cuales pueden destruir a las relaciones, la confianza en otros y en sí misma.

El amor de una pareja se verá probado por el destino él con el tiempo probara la fuerza de la confianza, la verdad y las promesas; ella demostrara lo bueno que es el trabajo duro y el esfuerzo sin descuidar la verdadera familia.

Los orígenes son solo el principio del misterio la verdad sobre la familia, las traiciones de la sangre que puede provocar que cualquier humano sea inseguro hacia sus semejantes

* * *

Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo los he tomado prestados y no pienso arrebatárselos, pero la historia si me pertenece


	2. capitulo 1

_**CAPITULO 1: CONOCIENDO A ROMEO**_

…

**EDWARD POV**

Durante estos últimos años mi vida es, por así decirlo, un sinfín lleno de desasosiego. Aun siendo como soy mis días son replicas del anterior.

Tengo dos hermanas, mellizas para mi mala suerte solo tienen año y medio menos que yo, siendo tratado como su títere en todos sus caprichos, soy su muñeco cuando hay que cambiarse de ropa, su chofer cuando van de compras, etc. prácticamente soy su esclavo personal e intransferible.

Aun recuerdo vagamente mi vida hace unos años era algo como el paraíso: dulce, divertida, llena de emociones; pero de eso hace casi diez años. En aquella época vivía junto a una chica hermosa y dulce tanto que repelía a cualquier que se la acercara, especialmente chicos, y me prestaba atención solo a mi.

De pronto sonó un fuerte pitido el cual rompió mi letargo, puesto que no duermo desde que nos mudamos de Phenix, y mis padres necesitaron recurrir a medicación para que pudiera descansar aunque ya solo la tomo de vez en cuando..

-Otro día- un bostezo salió sin darme cuenta, mire el reloj y solo eran las seis y media me fui a duchar muy a mi pesar al salir vi sobre mi desecha cama un montoncito con mi ropa-¡Alice!

- Date prisa o llegaremos tarde- baje a un ritmo lento para sacar de quicio a la pixie de mi hermana, la cual nada más verme me empezó a arrastrar hacia la cocina-¡Date prisa! ¡Caracol!- me empecé a reír ante su impaciencia.

-Buenos días, enana- la hice una inclinación en forma de una reverencia, ella empezó a golpearme en la puerta- Alice que vamos a ….

- No lo digas voy por Tanya –poco después entraron las tres mujeres de la familia; la duendecillo de metro cincuenta y cinco de pelo corto y negro y algo revuelto, la barbie, no hay otro nombre para mi hermana Tanya, de metro setenta y dos esbelta y con curvas, para sus dieciséis años parece una modelo y por ultimo una mujer de metro sesenta y siete. Nuestra hermosa madre parecía todo una modelo con sus casi cuarenta años tenía el aspecto, de forma natural, de una mujer que no llega a los treinta. La hermosura de los Masen. Con metro ochenta de altura y esbelta, largos, sus ojos color esmeralda la marcaban como un sueño según decía papa.

Ese día, si se hacía caso a las marujillas del insti, llegaban nuevos alumnos al centro venían de Los Ángeles, por lo que ahora todo giraría en torno a ellos. Tanya y Alice me arrastraron, literalmente, al auto y eso que era mi propio vehículo.

Vivíamos en Seattle desde hacia doce años, cuando era más pequeño, a mis inocentes cinco años nos mudamos de Phenix, allí teníamos nuestros amigos, los mejores amigos que se podía tener, estábamos con ellos las veinticuatro horas del día, lo malo es que el recuerdo es muy vago y casi ni les recuerdo, solo débiles fracciones, y ella era mi todo. Pero mi padre recibió una oferta de trabajo en el hospital de Seattle y acepto, lo cual nos hizo mudarnos y alejarnos de ellos.

A causa de mis hermanas apenas había tomado un café y una tostada y nada más, el odiar mi vida no era una opción. Cuando entramos todos en el coche pise el acelerador casi al máximo lo que hizo que mi amada Tanya se le corriera el pintalabios manchándose todo el carrillo. Me bufo exasperada me lo debía por forzarme a correr al auto.

Vivíamos en las afueras de la ciudad, en una pequeña mansión, a unos quince minutos (si manejas a mas de 150km /h) al instituto. Y hoy me pase pisando a fondo por lo que llegamos en unos diez, provocando que Alice casi devolviera su desayuno, pero a mi favor llegamos un minuto antes que el coche de los nuevos.

Entro un Peugeot descapotable rojo borgoña con tonos rojo carmesí. Conduciéndolo iba una rubia bien formada, que parecía darse el lote con su copiloto mientras aparcaba y después un Audi último modelo en tonos marrones anaranjados y negros, al igual que el otro lo conducía una muchacha pero esta vez de pelo castaño y bastante largo, y el copiloto era rubio tenía poco mas de dieciséis años, e iba hablando con la conductora, la cual llevaba una lentes oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos.

Al desmontarse esta última se quito las gafas y pude notar un color violeta en sus ojos, el otro chico la estaba gritando mientras que la rubia volvía con las carpetas de asignación de grupo. Con las que le dio un golpe en la cabeza bastante bruto.

De la nada la peli castaña se mordió el labio y se revolvió el cabello inquieta eso me recordaba a….. ¡¿BELLA?!. Estaba casi convencido, lo único que no me cuadraba era el color violeta de sus pupilas ¿y si usaba lentillas? De pequeña llevaba gafas y puede ser probable, su largo cabello de color caoba estaba recogido en una tenaza que la usaba como prendedor de un mechón suelto que seria una cola de caballo, era hermosa.

Me gire y vi las reacciones de mis hermanas Alice botaba en su sitio y al ve al chico rubio mirar hacia ella se metió en el centro, en cambio mi hermana Tanya la paso peor ya que, de pequeña, tenia un enamoramiento del gran Emmet y al igual que yo cayó en una depresión, pero ella a partir de sus quince años empezó a salir con chicos muy a menudo. Y ahora va y se encuentra con su ex amado besándose en el aparcamiento con una rubia exuberante, creo que eso rompe el corazón quiera o no.

Los cuatro anduvieron en parejas hacia el recinto escolar y no se giro a mirarme y ¿si no fuese ella? Y ¿si ahora sale con el rubio? Y lo peor de todo y ¿si me ha olvidado? Mi cabeza era un lio bestial que nos e suavizaría en todo el día.

Ahora debía empezar la jornada laboral camino del aula de HISTORIA.

* * *

Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo los he tomado prestados y no pienso arrebatárselos, pero la historia si me pertenece


	3. capitulo 2

_**CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDO A JULIETA**_

…

**BELLA POV**

Todos tenemos un enemigos, queramos o no, para unos es un alimento que ni locos comen, para otros es una fobia, nuestros enemigos son muchas veces nuestros miedos, el mío es el tiempo, si lo ves desde mi punto de vista el solo correr de los días, minutos y segundos, es un sinsentido, pero a mí no tiene ese efecto, desde hace doce años, desde la partida de mi alma gemela, de mi ángel de la guarda y mi seguro emocional, desde ese fatídico día nada es igual.

Todos me decían que exageraba que no podía sufrir tanto con una partida, pero ahora que se que lo tendré más cerca me tendré que tragar mis emociones, mi jubilo y alegría, y mostrar la misma cara que todos ven desde hace tiempo, en chicago y en Los Ángeles me apodaron la princesa de hielo, los mas snob a cauda de mis desvaríos vengativos, mi falta de tacto y poca paciencia me volvían un ser famoso y antisocial, salía en revistas del corazón con mi magnifica peluca de color azabache. o como todos me conocían MARIE LONDON, la hija del famoso escritor JAMES LONDON y seguidora de sus pasos a mis cortos diecisiete años, tenía publicadas más de siete novelas, tres estudios sobre culturas, los mayas, los noruegos y los griegos y en esa semana se publicaría otro sobre tribus de la zona, sin contar con otros trabajos que realizaba..

Mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer London, soy una prodigio de nacimiento y mi padre me ayudaba en mi ascenso hacia arriba. El llegaría en unos días a Seattle, al contrario que el reto de mi familia que llego el día anterior: mi madre mi hermano mayor, su novia y el hermano de esta.

Estos dos últimos fueron adoptados por Charlie ya que sus padres, amigos íntimos de Charlie, murieron a sus nueve años de edad estuvo toda la noche peleando con Renée, su esposa, es decir mi madre, para lograr traerlos con nosotros.

Durante los últimos diez años de mi vida he vivido, en Phenix hasta mis nueve años, luego papa y yo solos durante tres años en New York y hasta ahora en Los Ángeles. Durante esos tres años nuestra familia se quedo en Phenix ya que oficialmente, es decir lo que dijo Charlie, me interno en un colegio privado en el que se trataba a niños problemas, es decir, según mi padre, niños prodigio a los cuales se les intenta aumentar sus capacidades. Estuve allí solo una semana ya que me dejo allí Renée tras una de mis supuestas travesuras de niña problema. Al volver con ellos empecé un régimen estricto, mi comportamiento fue muy regio mientras ella miraba y a sus espaldas algo delicado.

Renée es una mujer de dos caras, una de la vida diaria con todos los que la rodea y Renée la maldita monstruo, engendro,…, que me maltrataba a mi y a mi padre. En público evitaba hablarme y coincidir lo menos posible conmigo en el mismo recinto cerrado, pero algunas veces su avaricia la cegaba y se ponía a reclamar a Charlie sobre lo poco que la llevaba ante la sociedad "burguesa".

Ella es una "importante" diseñadora de interiores, según ella es muy diferente a ser decoradora, se necesitaba paciencia, cosa que le sobraba en el trabajo y la faltaba en casa, preparo tanto Phenix como en Los Ángeles unas magnificas obras de arte pero en lo referente a las residencias de los Swan a lo ancho del mundo no ha metido mano y claro esta no sabe cuántas hay en realidad tanto a nombre de Charlie como al mío. Ya que si no habría empezado a comportarse como todo una diva, claro está más de lo habitual.

Emmet Swan, mi hermano musculitos- estúpido mimado de mama- estúpido repetidor, por su físico tendría un poco más de veinte y apenas llegaba a los diecinueve, aun le faltaban seis meses y estaba de los nervios, repetir la primaria debió ser muy duro. Media casi dos metros y pesaba poco más de setenta y dos kilos. Tenía el pelo chocolate y unos ojos color caramelo derretido que para, Rose su prometida, desde hacía poco más de un mes, era para morirse.

El osete en parte me envidiaba papa me educo en casa a partir de los seis años, antes solo me daba clases por la noche, pero tras la marcha de nuestros amigos, me distrajo con los estudios, y a los doce años tenía un amplio conocimiento, y doctorados, que en contra del conocimiento de mi progenitora eran capaces de abrirme las puertas empresariales a muy temprana edad ya que Charlie mediante a su abogado logro que me capacitaran como adulta ante un tribunal. Pero como muchas cosas solo eran secretos bien ocultos dentro del juego en contra de Renée Dwyer.

Rosalie Hale Swan era la novia de Emmet y hermana de Jasper, adicta a las compras, amante de la mecánica y el rap, de vez en cuando va cazar con su "novio" en los fines de semana. Con escasos dieciocho recién cumplidos, media uno setenta y cinco y era esbelta, tenía el cabello largo y con bucles naturales en las puntas que contrarrestaban sus ojos azules, en Los Ángeles trabajo como modelo de perfumería y lencería lo que causo que a mi Emm le dieran continuos ataques de celos por todos los hombres que veían a su muñequita con tan poca cosa.

Su hermano menor Jasper era tan alto como Emmet pero al contrario que el no parecía un culturista, sobre musculoso, era tan fuerte como el, tenia cortos cabellos rubios con destellos rojizos y unos ojos azul cielo con los que era el Don Juan de la ciudad, y también era un caso aparte y mi bote de remos emocional, éramos como gemelos ya que ambos teníamos diecisiete años, el era un forofo de la historia y la filosofía, empezaba a mostrar rasgos típicos de, como los llamamos todos, loquero, aunque el me molía a palo, metafóricamente hablando, cuando lo decía.

Mi padre, Charlie James Swan London era un reconocido escritor de talla mundial, y un hábil economista, todos lo conocían por su 2º nombre y su apellido materno lo que fomentaba la rabia de mi madre. Pasábamos ambos mucho tiempo trabajando y viajando por el mundo, yo con mi peluca, el al contrario no ocultaba su apariencia, ese día se encontraba en una firma de libro, en Port Ángeles.

Lo peor de todo era la falta de paz, tranquilidad que me otorgaba mi madre, habíamos llegado al punto en el que pusimos el plan en marcha para poder tener algo de comodidad a principios de año y no volver en la vida a sufrir este infierno. Lo peor de todo es que era LUNES.

Nadie sabía, y mucho menos en mi familia, solo mi padre, que estaba estudiando a distancia en la universidad, llevaba desde los diez años con estudios de este nivel, solo necesitaba el certificado de graduación en el instituto y recibiría los títulos que ya había acabado, como literatura, historia de las culturas, medicina (tenia estudiadas tres ramas), y alguna que otra más.

A las cinco de la mañana sonó la alarma de mi despertador, hora normal para mi, debido a que me prepararon a tumbarme tarde y despertarme pronto, y que la falta de sueño no se notase. Tome mi ropa y me duche bastante rápido, en un tiempo record, solo quince minutos tarde y estaba perfecta. Llevaba una falda vaquera azul, unas botas altas, casi hasta la rodilla, de marrón roble, una camiseta negra con un pico y una pala del mismo color que las botas, una blusa granate de manga larga a cuadros y bastante gorda y un chaleco vaquero como la falda, coloque mi cabello en una cola de caballo sujeta con una trenza tipo princesa Leia de Start Wars, dicen que soy una aburrida y eso hago pensar a los que me rodean, ya que odio ser el centro de atención, y de vez en cuando lo hago saber.

Desayune unas magdalenas rellenas de cacao, con un café muy cargado. Ayude a Sunny, con unos postres como solía hacer cada mañanas, a las seis me fu al pequeño auditorio de la casa, había todo tipo de instrumentos: violines, violas, oboes,…, un majestuoso piano de cola negro, entre otros.

Saque mi notebook color café y revise mis archivos, y continúe con la novela romántica que tenía en proceso desde hace tres noches y casi ya iba por el final, nadie me gana a mecanografiar.

-¿Estás ahí Bella?- Rose entro en la sala y se sentó en el banquillo del piano, empezó a reírse- son las ocho menos cuarto debemos irnos al instituto.

- De acuerdo- susurre agotada- llevare mi Audi e iré con Jazz, ustedes parecen conejos estando juntos.- me acorde de aquella vez en el garaje que traumatizo a mi amiga Jane

- Emmet y yo iremos en el descapotable, ¿Cuánto te quedaras en clase? Creo que nuestros hermanos hicieron una porra, Emmet aposto que no acababas la semana, mientras que Jasper que ni siquiera la mañana de hoy

- Depende de si papa me llama o si no, si me aburro e incluso del numerito que se monte a primera hora.

- Vaya eso hay que verlo- salimos ambas de la sala y en el vestíbulo nos reunimos con los chicos- hermano tu iras con Bella, mientras que Emmy y yo iremos en mi coche- mi hermano puso cara de tonto y sonrió con arrogancia, menos mal que tenía mi propio garaje en la casa, uno pequeño pero ahí tenia a mis bebes (mis dos coches).

- Gracias enana- me beso Jasper y corrió a mi coche, de pronto se oyó un golpe sordo tras de mi, es que no podían parar los estúpidos conejos. Me reuní con Jazz el cual estaba jugando con su móvil sentado en el asiento del copiloto.- ¿Cuánto duraras en clase?

- Calla o vas con los conejos sabes que hablo en serio

Pise rápido el acelerador la casa estaba a una diez kilómetros del instituto, el mejor centro educativo de la ciudad, la mansión en si era llamativa tenía cuatro plantas sin contar con la planta baja y los dos sótanos, uno de ellos, el ultimo por así decirlo, era una piscina cubierta, con yacusi y efecto catara. La última planta era de uso exclusivo mío, es decir podía bloquear las escaleras y no abría ultima planta, la construimos para mi relax, también tenía una gran piscina exterior y un extenso jardín.

Me adelante con Jasper ya que alguien debía recoger los horarios y documentos para las clases, incluyendo el mapa de las instalaciones. Llegamos muy temprano y no había nadie en el aparcamiento. Por lo que jazz corrió por los papeles mientras yo esperaba en el coche hasta que mi móvil sonó

_¿Bella?- _la voz vacilante de rose me decía que algo había sucedido_- ¿Estas ahi?_

_Claro Rose ¿Qué te sucede amiga?_

_¡hermanita!- _sollozaba Emmet al otro lado de la línea, se oyó un golpe seco- _el motor del coche murió y Rose no tiene herramientas- _suspire pesadamente ellos eran capaces de todo con tal de no avisas al "ogro de Charlie" como todos le llamaban

_Ahora volvemos y os socorremos, adiós_

Jasper entro en el coche y me miro interrogante era raro que yo cogiera el teléfono a cualquier hora, le negué con la cabeza y susurre un ROSE y el monto en el coche. Se habían quedado a unos cuatro kilómetros del instituto en el arcén de la carretera Jasper corrió a socorrer a su hermana mientras yo leía los horarios de clase Rose y Emm tenían todas las clases juntas, oh dios que melosos y cursis, necesitan vidas privadas urgentemente. Solo tenía con Jasper historia, matemáticas y literatura. Y los cuatro teníamos Educación física juntos. Lo peor de hoy tener las cuatro asignaturas y desear estar a solas, cruel realidad.

Volvimos a toda velocidad y al entrar al aparcamiento vi que estaba abarrotado seguía a Rose mientras buscábamos aparcamiento, y a la par se daba el lote con mi hermano. ¡Qué asco!Aparcamos al poco cerca de la entrada y nos reunimos los cuatro cuando me quite las gafas Emm me empezó a gritar sobre el hecho de que usaba lentes de contacto de color morado, así que aparte la vista mientras me mordía el labio inferior del labio.

Entonces lo vi y fue como si me quemara por dentro al notar su mirada, con los años no había olvidado sus esmeraldas y su pelo cobrizo, que me hicieron suspirar levemente, nadie se dio cuenta del escrutinio de mi amado Edward hacia mi y mi Jazz, seguro que cree que es mi novio, bah eso es exagerar, Jasper me tomo del brazo y tiro de mi hacia el colegio.

Entonces empezó mi tortura HISTORIA

* * *

Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo los he tomado prestados y no pienso arrebatárselos, pero la historia si me pertenece


	4. capitulo 3

_**CAPITULO 3: EL ENCUENTRO DE ROMEO Y JULIETA**_

…

**EDWARD POV**

Alice estaba sentada cerca de la pizarra al entrar en el salón de historia yo odiaba sentarme cerca del profesor a sí que me senté solo atrás del todo, lo raro es que en una fila había una pareja de asientos de mas, tres chicas intentaron usar el asiento de mi lado a sí que por intento de evitar las molestas intrusiones coloque mi mochila en la silla.

El silencio se hizo en la sala al entrar el profesor seguido de dos alumnos, ¡QUE SUERTE! Eran Bella y el chico rubio, note a mi hermanita Alice botar en su asiento mientras le señalaba al nuevo el sitio continuo a ella, Bells rodo los ojos y le susurro algo al oído del chico el cual soltó una risita.

- Empezaremos la clase después de que los nuevos alumnos se presenten.

- Soy Jasper Hale y esta es mi "hermana" Bella Swan - ¿hermana? Creía que solo tenía a Emmet- venimos de Los Ángeles junto con nuestros hermanos.

- Yo antes estudiaba de forma libre desde casa bajo la supervisión de mi padre.- dijo Bella en un susurro casi inaudible. El profesor los mando sentarse y Jasper corrió al sitio que había junto a mi hermana, y Bella tenía una cara de amargada.

Se sentó a mi lado y tras sacar el libro y un cuadernillo en blanco, y nada más empezar a hablar el profesor ella comenzó a escribir a una velocidad vertiginosa. Algo me parecía extraño, pero mis dudas se disiparon cuando a los diez minutos del empiece de la clase Jasper empezara a discutir con el profe sobre puntos de la lección que estaban mal redactados en el libro y cosas similares.

Al acabar la clase el profesor estaba, cuál era el termino, rabioso en sus años de enseñanza nuca ningún alumno le había rebatido tantas veces, Salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar el replique de un móvil

_Diga- _la duce voz de mi Bells era narcotizarte para mis oídos- _si estoy en el instituto, y el único problema ha sido un fallo en el coche de Rose-_ suspiro cansada y asintió_- nos vemos en una hora en casa.- _y colgó.

Tomo sus cosas mas rápido pero sin darse cuenta se le cayó el cuadernillo, así que lo tome con delicadeza y cuando se giro y me encaro note como mi mundo cambiaba sus ojos estaban nerviosos como si algo muy malo estuviera a punto de pasar, le entregue el cuaderno y ella murmuro un delicado gracias, lo guardo y salió usando su móvil.

Tenía pensado ir donde la señora Cooper y lograr que me cambiara las clases a las mismas a las que iba Bella, pero de frente me choque con un muro humano de más de uno ochenta de altura junto a una rubia escultural. A ella no la conocía pero al grandote si ya que era el hermano de mi hermosa Bells.

- ¿Eddie?-solté un pequeño gruñido al oír ese apodo solo mi Bella podía llamarme así desde que tenía los siete años, Emmet lo hacía para tocarme los huevos, ya se le hizo una puta costumbre- pero mira cuanto has crecido enano

- Emmet cuanto tiempo- le dije de forma cortes para luego darle un golpe en el costado con mi mochila el casi ni se inmuto, y empezó a reír- no me llames Eddie, sabes donde esta Bella

- Bella esta en las oficinas – dijo la blondie de forma ruda- soy Rosalie Hale- tome su mano y la di un beso en el dorso- Eres como dijo ella todo un caballero chapado a la antigua- sonreí y de forma amable, solo Bella es capad de decir algo así de mi, ella me acompañaba cuando Esme me llevaba a esas clases de modales en Phenix.

Salí corriendo hacia el mostrador de la señora Cooper y lo que vi me dejo anonadado, Bells estaba con aspecto serio entregando unos documentos en la oficina. Parecían oficiales, dios por favor que no se marche. Detrás de mi apareció de la nada Jasper, el muy idiota parecía un fantasma, y paso de largo.

- Al parecer gane la apuesta ¿no?- ella asintió can cara triste, la señora Cooper la dio unos papeles y ella los guardo en una carpeta- Creí que volverías a estudiar en casa.

- No, Charlie lleva apuntándome a cursos preuniversitarios a distancia unos cuatro años.- el choco rio recibiendo a parte un zape con l carpeta- míralo así ahora tendrás que volver con los conejos.- el puso una mueca de disgusto.

- tu cara me suena niña- la señora Cooper era muy lectora de todo tipo de géneros- ah si ya me acuerdo, tu eres la hija de Charlie London ¿no?

- Claro señora Cooper, estoy siguiendo los pasos de mi padre y voy por el camino de las letras y en específico de la literatura.- la señora Cooper la felicito y mando recuerdos para su padre, que al parecer eran amigos de la secundaria, vaya pequeño es el mundo.

Antes de la hora del almuerzo, teniendo mi día ya calcinado, empecé a caminar hacia mi siguiente clase, pensando en que mal había hecho yo para que Dios me abandonara de este modo.

De ahí recibí una llamada de nuestra madre, la hiperactiva de nuestra madre solo me dio una dirección y una hora nada más. Lo peor es que Tanya se dedicaba a poner verde a la "novia" de Emmet y Alice revoloteando y hablando del magnífico Jasper. Al salir del instituto las informe del cambio de planes que teníamos, prácticamente me obligaron acelerar.

Antes de gar a unos dos kilómetros, un coche nos adelanto a gran velocidad, yo solía ir como un loco, pero ese superaba con creces la velocidad permitida. Prácticamente al llegar nos dimos de leches al ver el auto, el maldito coche era de novia, Rosalie estaba dándose el lote con Emmet en asiento del conductor, con un Jasper mirando su reloj, como esperando algo en particular.

-¡JAZZY!- Alice salto sobre él y le beso de forma casta en los labios, lo que no me esperaba era lo siguiente.

- ¡DEJAD DE SER UNOS PUTOS CONEJOS EXHIBICIONISTAS! ¡Y MENOS EN EL PORCHE DE LA CASA ADICTOS!- de la nada cayo una especie de bola de goma espuma, de color magenta. Me fije en las ventanas del latico, una de ellas estaba abierta.

- ¿Cómo se entero?- susurro Emmet anonadado.

* * *

Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo los he tomado prestados y no pienso arrebatárselos, pero la historia si me pertenece


End file.
